A user will often perform a query search to lookup information on the Web or from some other data sources. A query search begins with a client receiving the query string, which is sent to a search server. The search server receives query string and searches a search index for results that match this query string. The search server then returns the results to the client. In order to assist the user on the client, the search server may also suggest query completions based on a partially entered query string. The suggested query completions are completed query search strings that the search server has received in the past that includes the client input partial query string. The suggested query completions are presented to the user, so that the user can choose one of the query completions as the string to be used for the search.
After the client receives and presents the results, the user may engage with some of the results (e.g., click on a link for one of the results and spend time interacting with the website referenced by that link) and may also abandon some of these results. The search server, however, does not capture this user feedback so as to incorporate the feedback into its search indices.